The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Physocarpus opulifolius and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Hoogi031’. ‘Hoogi031’ represents a new cultivar of Physocarpus, a deciduous shrub grown for landscape use.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar in spring of 2014 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Physocarpus ‘Hoogi021’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 27,986) that was growing in a container at his nursery in Ederveen, The Netherlands.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in 2015 in Ederveen, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.